La Realidad y el Sentimiento
by HikaMisaki
Summary: Algo estaba claro, Sheldon no era el mismo robot egoísta sin emociones. No, Amy Farrah Fowler lo había cambiado… para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory es una serie creada por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, producida junto con Steven Molaro. Es una producción de Warner Brothers para la CBS. Todos los personajes, historias, trama y otros elementos pertencen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos dueños. Nada, absolutamente nada, excepto por mi imaginación y todo lo que esta conlleve, me pertenece.

"Es tu responsabilidad, Amy Farrah Fowler, y debes afrontarla," pensó mientras revisaba por última vez los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. No comprendía muy bien cómo había sucedido, pero de un momento a otro, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una serie de eventos impredecibles… o tal vez solo no deseados.

"Bueno, esto es todo por hoy," dijo Amy, recogió los documentos que estaba revisando y se dirigió a resolver sus asuntos.

* * *

"Ok, ¿Así que tus hermanos están de nuevo por la ciudad?" preguntó Leonard mientras preparaba el dinero para el repartidor de pizza.

"Sí y sinceramente no entiendo por qué ambos tenían que venir. El que CalTech prepare una recepción por mi trabajo en la teoría de cuerdas no les da el derecho a asistir_,_" respondió Sheldon, algo molesto.

"Oh, vamos, Sheldon. Son tus hermanos y están orgullosos de ti."

"¿Orgullosos? Ellos sólo quieren aprovechar toda la comida y bebida gratis, lucirse ante todos como hermanos míos. Era suficiente con que mi madre viniera."

"Por lo menos sabes que tu madre, Amy y todos tus amigos a quienes invitaste estaremos sinceramente orgullosos de ti." Dijo Leonard, tratando de calmar a Sheldon.

"No voy por los contactos orgullosos ni por la distinción que me darán," siguió Sheldon "Voy porque el Dr. Gablehouser me ha obligado. Si por mí fuera, me quedaría aquí, viendo de nuevo la primera temporada de Dr. Who. Ambos sabemos muy bien que ésta no es otra cosa más que una excusa para ocultar los gastos personales de los administradores."

_"_Ok, Sheldon, tienes razón, pero tómalo como un momento para pasarlo bien. Será una fiesta en tu honor, además no tendrás que dar un discurso y estarás con Amy," respondió Leonard, harto de la actitud de su amigo.

"Sobre Amy…. Aún no le he informado de la recepción," dijo Sheldon, entre suspiros.

Al oír esto, Leonard dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prestó atención a su amigo.

"¿Cómo? Sheldon, es tu novia," preguntó Leonard, "además, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con este tipo de eventos, debes avisarles lo antes posible, para que no te llenen los nervios al buscar ropa y maquillaje."

"No es que no haya querido, es que no he podido," respondió Sheldon, con la voz algo apagada.

De repente llamaron a la puerta y Leonard atendió presuroso.

"Estos son los 15$ de la pizza y ésta es tu propina. Muchas gracias." Dijo Leonard, despidiendo al repartidor, algo apurado.

"¿Cómo que no has podido?" preguntó Leonard a su amigo, buscando unos platos.

"Es que, bueno… últimamente Amy y yo no hemos hablado con la misma frecuencia… Es más, la última vez que la vi fue el jueves en nuestra cita obligada por el contrato de relación," respondió Sheldon con la mirada perdida. "No sé, pero cada vez que la llamo no me atiende o me dice que está ocupada, y no la veo demostrando interés por devolver las llamadas o responder mis mensajes de texto."

"Espera, ¿el jueves de hace dos semanas? Sheldon, eso es bastante tiempo," dijo Leonard, deteniéndose un momento, pensando. "A decir verdad, creo que Penny tampoco la ha visto," siguió.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero presionarla, tendrá sus motivos. Me preocupa, Amy nunca es así," contestó Sheldon, sin prestar atención a sus palabras mientras se servía un pedazo de pizza.

"Por eso mismo, Sheldon," respondió Leonard, fijándose en la reacción de su amigo para luego esbozar una sonrisa. "La extrañas… ¡Sí! La extrañas y te sientes mal porque no te busca ni nada," añadió, dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo a Sheldon.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Leonard?" preguntó, "por supuesto que no. Tal vez extrañe nuestras llamadas, pero eso simplemente por ser un hábito creado."

"Lo que tú digas, Sheldon."

"Además, no es como si su sonrisa, o el que me hable de sus monos fueran algo indispensable en mi vida." Dijo Sheldon, tratando de poner punto final a ese tema.

Leonard sonrió, sí, estaba pasando, luego de más de dos años, Sheldon tenía profundos sentimientos románticos hacia Amy. Sí, dijo que extrañaba la sonrisa de Amy, que necesitaba la sonrisa de Amy. Fue por un lapsus, pero dejó eso bien en claro. Al final, no dijo nada al respecto. No sabía muy bien si prefería dejar que Sheldon se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Amy por sí mismo, o si sólo quería terminar esa conversación para poder cenar en paz. Aún así, algo estaba claro, Sheldon no era el mismo robot egoísta sin emociones. No, Amy Farrah Fowler lo había cambiado… para siempre.

* * *

"Señorita Amy Farrah Fowler, ¿tiene algo más para agregar?"

"No, su señoría, eso es todo," respondió Amy al juez, quien la miraba atentamente.

"Entonces, se declara a la acusada culpable."

* * *

**Endnote**: Muchísimas gracias a **AngieMadero** por todo el apoyo en este, mi primer fic. You're so freaking awesome, girl! De verdad, sin ella no hubiese podido hacer NADA. Escribe hermoso, lean sus fics y llenenla de amor, ¿sí?. Ah, un poco de amor y sinceridad para mí también serían bastante apreciados (léase como: por favor, dejen reviews, ¿sí?. ¡Gracias!** LLTS**


	2. Chapter 2

"Proceda a ir a la caja," terminó el juez.

Amy se retiró, aliviada por estar a un solo paso de terminar esa horrenda semana. Estaba agotada, no veía la hora en que pudiera llegar a su apartamento, darse un baño y dormir.

"Aquí tiene su cambio, señorita," dijo el cajero a Amy.

Amy sacudió la cabeza, en un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad.

"Que tenga un buen día, señorita," agregó el muchacho.

"Usted también," dijo Amy regalando una sonrisa al cajero.

La neurobióloga se dirigió al estacionamiento, perdida en sus pensamientos, aquejada también por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Por lo menos arreglarte no me salió tan caro," pensó, mirando a su auto y la ya invisible abolladura que tenía en frente.

Amy aún no podía creer haber venido a la corte por esto. Menos aún, que había chocado con su auto y por tal hecho la habían citado. Y todo por esa llamada que la había descolocado completamente. Por suerte, nadie salió herido, no había peatones en ese momento, y como la zona estaba alejada, sólo rompió un poste de electricidad. Agradecía el que no se haya hecho público, no sabía que hubiera hecho de lo contrario.

Prefirió no mencionar nada de esto a nadie, pues se sentía bastante avergonzada. Nadie podía enterarse, menos Sheldon, él preguntaría que cruzaba su mente en ese momento, qué causó su distracción. Y era eso lo que no quería, no podía, no debía contar… a nadie. Cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía abrumada por miles y miles de preguntas. Es que no podía ser… ¿justo ahora?

Amy sujetó el volante y soltó un suspiro.

"Será mejor que deje de pensar en ello hasta llegar a casa, de otra manera, volveré a chocar, y ya no tengo dinero ni fuerzas para volver a pasar por esto," dijo, cuando de repente su celular sonó, era Sheldon. Dudó si atender o no.

"Hola, Sheldon" dijo Amy, en un hondo suspiro.

"Amy, al fin..." respondió Sheldon con un tono alegre en su voz.

"Sheldon, este no es un buen momento. Te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa," dijo, cortando la llamada.

A Amy le dolía tener que evitar a Sheldon, ella sabía que no le devolvería la llamada ese día. Esto la estaba afectando demasiado y no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Sheldon se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular. Algo no andaba bien con Amy y debía averiguar qué era.

* * *

"Penny, tengo una pregunta que hacerte," dijo Leonard mientras terminaba de secar los platos en el departamento de su novia.

"Si es por la leche que falta en su heladera, sé que prometí dejar de hacerlo, pero esta vez de verdad fue una emergencia," respondió la rubia.

"No, no es por eso. Y trataré de calmar a Sheldon cuando se dé cuenta, eso si es que llega a hacerlo."

"¿Si llega a hacerlo?" preguntó Penny, "ese hombre siente si faltan 10 mililitros de leche, la cantidad que eso sea."

"No, últimamente está algo distraído, no es el mismo. Lo cual me lleva a la pregunta que iba a hacerte originalmente," dijo Leonard, sentándose en el sofá junto a su novia.

"ok, ¿qué pasa?" inquirió Penny.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Penny y Leonard." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Penny y Leonard." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Penny y Leonard."

El inconfundible llamado de Sheldon interrumpió la conversación.

"Grandioso," soltó Leonard. "No puedes mencionarlo más de dos veces sin que aparezca."

"Tranquilo, Leonard. Voy a ver qué quiere," dijo Penny, abriendo la puerta.

Sheldon entró al departamento. "Lamento haber interrumpido lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Leonard, Gablehouser acaba de llamar, dijo que tenía noticias importantes sobre tu investigación."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Leonard, entusiasmado. De repente, su voz cambió. "¿Por qué no me llamó al celular si eran noticias importantes?"

"Dijo que no había podido contactar contigo por ese medio," respondió Sheldon.

Leonard revisó su celular, estaba apagado. "Es verdad, está apagado. Su batería debió haber terminado sin que me diera cuenta."

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza. "Pidió que le devuelvas la llamada lo antes posible," dijo.

"Está bien. Debo irme, Penny," dijo Leonard, juntando sus cosas.

"No te preocupes, cariño," respondió Penny, despidiendo a Leonard con un beso.

Leonard fue con Sheldon a su departamento, cuando quiso agarrar el teléfono para llamar a Gablehouser, Sheldon lo detuvo. "No te traje hasta aquí para eso. Gablehouser nunca llamó."

"Pero dijiste que no pudo contactarme, y mi celular estaba sin batería," dijo un confundido Leonard Hofstadter.

"Encontré el cargador en la sala. Haciendo una relación entre la última vez que lo vi cargándose y cuánto tiempo llevas fuera, supe que su batería debería estar agotada," contestó Sheldon, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio de este mundo.

"Ok, Sheldon, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?" preguntó Leonard, ya harto.

"Necesito que me lleves al departamento de Amy. Como no me he podido comunicar con ella y la recepción se acerca, debo ir yo mismo a comunicárselo y entregarle la invitación."

"¿Debe ser justo esta noche?"

"Sí, esta noche. No puede esperar más."

"Oh, rayos," respondió Leonard, agarrando sus llaves de mala gana. "Un día de estos deberás ir solo a casa de tu novia."

* * *

"Está bien, te veré esta noche en el restaurante de tu hotel. ¿A las 9 está bien? Ok, allí estaré," dijo Amy colgando el teléfono.

No, no podía alargar esto más, debía averiguar qué pasaba y tratar de resolver todo esa misma noche.

* * *

**Endnote**: No tengo palabras para agradecer a **AngieMadero** por su incondicional apoyo. Girl, you rock! Gracias a todos por el feedback, y sigan mandando más reviews :D eso me ayuda a mejorar para ustedes. Muchas gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola, gente hermosa! :D_**  
_No se con qué cara mirarlos, los dejé casi TRES meses sin actualización alguna, no tengo derecho._

_Antes que nada, gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews, por suscribirse a la historia y a su servidora, o por simplemente leerla. ¡Son los mejores lectores ever!_

_Estuve con el peor bloqueo de mi historia. De verdad, me tomó dos meses continuar esto. Los plotbunnies fueron malos conmigo y dicidieron darme ideas para nuevos fics (que no se cuándo se me ocurra publicar)._

_Ok, el que estén leyendo este capítulo se debe principalmente a **illusiokm,** pues fue ella la que insistió siempre que podía via twitter para que actualice :)_

_y a mi querida **Marjorie**, por nunca dejar de alentarme. Muchas gracias de verdad._

_Miles de cupcakes, sunshine, lollipops and rainbows para mi beta, **AngieMadero**, quien hace esto de todo corazón y que es un amor de persona. Lean sus fics y llenenla de cariño :D_

**_Reviews siempre son bienvenidos con muchísimo afecto. Los adoro_**

* * *

"Siempre tengo razón, ¿ves? No se puede avanzar por esta avenida," dijo Sheldon con su ya conocido tono engreído.

"Son las ocho de la noche, todavía es hora pico, Sheldon. Es la décima vez que me lo repites," Leonard respondió a su amigo, bastante molesto por el comentario.

"Si me hubieras hecho caso ya estaríamos en el departamento de Amy," Sheldon insistió, él no lo notaba, pero estaba más ansioso de lo habitual. "Tienes suerte de que estemos moviéndonos, Leonard."

"Y tú tienes suerte de que no te haya arrojado del auto," contestó Leonard en voz baja, provocando que Sheldon lo mirara fijamente.

"Lo siento, Leonard. Estoy nervioso, y no de buena manera."

_¿Cuándo estás nervioso de buena manera? _Leonard solamente se atrevió a pensar esto, "Está bien, no te preocupes," fue todo lo que dijo. Sabía el efecto que Amy causaba en su amigo, y de alguna manera, encontraba todo esto muy interesante.

* * *

Amy se desplomó en el sofá, cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. Necesitaba un poco de paz, por lo menos para respirar. Odiaba estar así, con toda esa presión por dentro.  
Definitivamente, esto no le estaba haciendo bien. Quiso soltar unas lágrimas, pero no pudo… Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente se resistían a salir.

"Ok, Amy, ya son las ocho y debes vestirte," pensó, viendo su celular. Se detuvo a observar su fondo de pantalla, eran Sheldon y ella en Halloween, vestidos como Raggedy Ann y Raggedy C3PO.  
Extrañaba a Sheldon, extrañaba hablar con él, extrañaba tomar té con él, extrañaba todo de él… y la llenaba de tanta rabia tener que evitarlo. Agitó su cabeza, tratando de evitar que los recuerdos vengan a su mente y dejó su celular sobre la mesa para ir a darse un baño.

* * *

"Es curioso," dijo Sheldon, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

"¿Qué sucede?" Leonard no prestó demasiada atención como de costumbre a Sheldon.

"A pesar de que ya tendría que estar acostumbrado, sigue sorprendiéndome que Amy no me conteste." Sheldon lucía desconcertado, "no importa, ya le dejé dos mensajes de texto, sabrá que estoy yendo junto a ella."

"Sheldon, ¿hiciste algo que pudiera enojar a Amy? Créeme, ésta es una típica reacción de novia enojada." Preguntó Leonard, prestando más atención a su amigo y ciertamente más aliviado porque el tráfico estaba descongestionándose.

Sheldon se puso a pensar y mirando a Leonard respondió, "No, para nada. No hay manera de que la haya hecho enojar, soy un excelente novio."

"Sí, claro, Sheldon, y yo puedo tomar toda la leche que quiera."

* * *

Amy debía elegir un vestido, no sabía cuál, así que optó por su comodín, el floreado de "Forever 63" como le gustaba llamarlo a Penny. Peinó su hermoso y lacio cabello y se puso unas sandalias en negro. Después de todo, no quería aparecer muy desarreglada frente a él, no después de todo este tiempo.

_Son las 8:40… espera, ¿las 8:40 pm ya?_ pensó Amy, volviendo a mirar el reloj de su habitación. Ese baño había durado demasiado, pero ella se lo merecía.

"Menos mal que el hotel está cerca. Ok, a buscar la cartera y nos vamos, Amy," se dijo a sí misma.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy."

Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía ser Sheldon, menos a esa hora. Salió a la sala, pero no oyó nada.

"Bien, eso debió haber sido mi retorcida imaginación de estos días," pensó. Se dispuso a agarrar su celular de la mesa de la sala cuando vio que tenía dos mensajes de texto y dos llamadas perdidas, todas de la misma persona, Sheldon Cooper.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy." _Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy."

El llamado de Sheldon a su puerta la despertó de ese pequeño trance.

"No, no, no, justo ahora, no. ¿Qué querrá? Tal vez si no hago ningún ruido, se vaya pensando que no estoy."

"Amy, sé que estás allí, vi tu auto en el estacionamiento," Sheldon se hizo notar, con un tono grave.

"Ok, Sheldon, ya voy," Amy se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Sheldon observó cuidadosamente a Amy. "Disculpa que haya venido así, Amy, veo que llego en mal momento pero… ¿Me dejas pasar?"

"Sheldon, estoy de salida y voy retrasada. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo aquí, y por favor perdona mi rudeza." La tensión en el ambiente era obvia, como si no les agradara verse. Amy no sabía por qué reaccionaba así.

"El que me hables así es uno de los tratos más dulces que he recibido de tu parte esta semana, pero bueno, a lo que vengo," Sheldon revisó su bolso y quitó un sobre, "Caltech está ofreciendo una recepción en mi honor este miércoles por la noche. He tratado de contactarte de todas las maneras posibles para avisarte y este ha sido mi último recurso. Leonard me hizo saber que a las mujeres les lleva mucho tiempo prepararse para este tipo de eventos y en vista de que hoy es viernes, vine a terminar con esto."

Amy solo lo miró fijamente, Sheldon estaba siendo considerado con ella, vino a su departamento a darle la invitación. En cualquier otro momento ella se habría mostrado contenta, emocionada incluso, debido al tipo de evento. Pero no ahora, ahora Sheldon la estaba molestando, retrasándola aún más.

"Sheldon, eres muy amable." Amy agarró la invitación y sus manos se rozaron, sintiendo ella una corriente eléctrica.

Amy soltó la mano de Sheldon rápidamente, "pero ya debo irme…", dijo, guardando la invitación en su cartera. "Si quieres, podemos ir conversando sobre la recepción hasta el estacionamiento, Sheldon." Ella cerró la puerta con llave y miró a Sheldon con una sonrisa, no podía ser tan ruda con él después de todo.

"Está bien, vamos, después de ti," respondió Sheldon, cediendo el paso a Amy.

"Entonces alrededor de las 6 pasaremos a recogerte, no te escapes esta vez, y… eso es todo," fue lo que alcanzó a decir Sheldon al ver que llegaban al lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto de Amy.

"Sheldon, ¿has venido con alguien?" preguntó Amy al recordar que Sheldon no manejaba.

"Sí, Leonard me trajo. Espero todo haya quedado claro. Ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar a Leonard."

"Gracias, Sheldon, manda saludos a Leonard y Penny de mi parte por favor," Amy cerró la puerta de su auto y miró la hora, 20:53, era tarde, muy tarde.

* * *

"Sheldon, ¿cómo te fue con Amy? Vi que la acompañaste hasta aquí," preguntó Leonard, curioso.

"Bien, ya le di la invitación y le expliqué todo con detalles. También dijo que mandaba saludos a ti y a Penny," la voz de Sheldon se notaba angustiada.

"¿Sabes a dónde va?" dijo Leonard al ver pasar el auto de Amy rápidamente.

"Leonard, basta de preguntas y vamos a casa."

* * *

Amy estacionó frente al hotel. Miró la hora nuevamente. 21:08. Debía apurarse, odiaba hacer esperar a la gente.

Fue hasta el restaurant dentro del hotel y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. De repente, un mozo se le acerca.

"Señorita, ¿es usted la doctora Fowler?"

"Sí, soy yo."

"Sígame por favor, la están esperando."

Amy siguió al mozo. La llevó hasta un lugar más calmado dentro del restaurante, escondido del resto de éste. Y allí lo vio, la figura masculina frente a ella que tantos problemas le causó tan solo con una llamada. El hombre se levantó al verla.

"Tanto tiempo, Amy," la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. "Veo que has estado muy bien, y no hablo solamente de tu investigación."

"Hola, Faisal, muchas gracias," contestó Amy, sentándose. "Perdón por el retraso."

"No tienes que disculparte. Espero no haberte causado inconvenientes por lo inesperado de mi llamada para vernos esta noche," dijo Faisal, ciertamente encantado de ver a Amy.

_Si supieras cuántos inconvenientes me han causado tus llamadas,_ pensó Amy. "No, no te preocupes," respondió ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Ok, ya llegamos Sheldon, a ver si quitas esa cara." Leonard estaba cansado de la actitud de Sheldon esa noche.

"Leonard, muchas gracias por haberme llevado, de verdad. Si me disculpas, voy a dormir," eso fue todo lo que Sheldon dijo por el resto de la noche. Fue a su habitación y no molestó más a Leonard.

Sheldon estaba sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente el piso, "Ella estaba vestida como cuando me va a acompañar a algún evento importante… Me ha estado evitando, debo que saber que está pasando."

* * *

"Gracias, Faisal, la cena de verdad ha sido muy agradable, lo que hasta ahora me tiene intrigada es el motivo por el cual me citaste aquí esta noche." Amy necesitaba saber por qué Faisal había aparecido así, a alterar todo en su vida.

"Amy, debes saber que mi visita no se debe solamente a la culminación de tu investigación… Se debe también al compromiso que hiciste conmigo." El tono de Faisal era serio, ya no era jovial como momentos antes.

Amy sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no podía ser lo que creía. Sintió su corazón dejar de latir por un instante al escuchar la respuesta de aquel misterioso príncipe que había venido junto a ella.

"Necesito hacer oficial nuestro compromiso. Debo acceder al trono en tres meses, y quiero hacerlo con una reina. Quiero que tú seas mi reina."

* * *

**_Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto para actualizar. Long Live The Shamy (and the Racy as well) :D_**


End file.
